


Let Me Finish This Email (In Which Yeosang Makes a Series of Bad Decisions) (He Has No Regrets)

by seongjoongie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, seonghwa just wants to work, this is my first time writing smut go easy on me, yeosang is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seongjoongie/pseuds/seongjoongie
Summary: Seonghwa's busy working. Yeosang would prefer if Seonghwa were busy fucking him instead. He decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Let Me Finish This Email (In Which Yeosang Makes a Series of Bad Decisions) (He Has No Regrets)

**Author's Note:**

> this was largely inspired by conversations I had on twitter
> 
> this was my first time writing a smut fic go easy on me lmao

Seonghwa was busy. He was sitting at the kitchen table furiously churning out email after email, eyes never breaking away from the blue glow of his computer screen. Usually this wouldn’t be an issue. The problem was, Yeosang was beyond horny and he  _ desperately _ wanted to feel Seonghwa’s rough palms smoothing across his chest, to feel his soft lips on his neck, to be touched at all, really. Yeosang had tried to pry his hyung away from his laptop earlier to no avail. Whining hadn’t worked. Trying to slip his hands under the blonde’s shirt and play with his nipples had only earned him an annoyed growl and a light slap on his wrist. Trailing his lips down Seonghwa’s hunched neck and back had at least gotten a reaction out of him, though. Seonghwa had grabbed Yeosang roughly by the hair and hissed something along the lines of, “if you don’t let me finish my work I won’t let you cum for a week,” which was quite simply Not an option. 

Yeosang had no other choice. 

His fingers trembled in anticipation as he fastened the pink leather collar around his dainty neck. A little bell jingled as he attached a matching leash. Yeosang stood to look in the bedroom mirror to admire his work. If Seonghwa didn’t give in and fuck him, he would be insane. Or blind. Maybe both. Yeosang was almost completely naked except for his sheer lace panties and matching thigh highs. On his neck was the collar, and the leash hung loose down his chest. His eyes were smoky with eyeshadow and there was a hint of gloss on his plump lips. The killing piece was the fluffy cat ear headband sitting atop his head. Yeosang grinned, silently padding out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, the only indication of his presence being the little bell on his neck. 

Yeosang dropped to his hands and knees right before he entered the kitchen, crawling up to Seonghwa’s feet. 

“Hyung,” he whispered, sitting back to trail his fingers up Seonghwa’s clothed thigh. The blonde sighed deeply. He looked away from his laptop to affix Yeosang with a withering glare, and then went back to typing a mile a minute. The younger whined softly. If there was one thing Yeosang absolutely despised, it was not being the center of attention. A thought began to creep into his head, and with it came a rush of adrenaline. Yeosang was about to risk it all and break all the rules. He was gonna do it. He was gonna --

“What the fuck are you doing.” Seonghwa’s voice was cold, calculating, and  _ pissed off _ . Yeosang jolted his head up and smiled innocently. Well, as innocently as he possibly could while he had his hand shoved down his pants slowly stroking his own leaking cock. 

“I’m touching myself, Sir. I figured since you wouldn’t do it I would take matters into my own hands,” he whispered, the confidence in his tone escaping like air from a balloon as he met his Master’s steely gaze. 

“Is that so.” Yeosang looked down, shame starting to wash over him in waves. Seonghwa gripped his chin, hard, and forced him to look back up. “No, you’re going to look at me. Did you really think doing this would get you anywhere? Or were you too busy being a needy slut to actually think before you acted? Hmm?” Yeosang swallowed nervously as Seonghwa’s hands moved down to the collar around his neck. The blonde ran a finger underneath it before grabbing the leash hanging daintily between his nipples. He then yanked - hard. Yeosang fell forward back onto his hands and knees and he yelped in shock. “Answer me, pet.”

“I jus’ wanted your attention,” Yeosang mumbled, looking up with big, pleading eyes. 

“I wanted your attention, SIR,” Seonghwa corrected. “And you have it, now. But don’t think that means you’re going to get what you want.” And with that, Seonghwa took the leash and wrapped it around the leg of the table. He stood up and made for the bedroom, coming out just a moment later with a small bundle of rope. With deft fingers he tied Yeosang’s hands behind his back, and then sat right back down by his computer.

“Sir, please,” Yeosang whined. “I’ll be good, I promise. You don’t have to --” His plea was broken off by a yelp as Seonghwa reached under the table to run his fingers through his hair and pull Yeosang’s face into his crotch. It was enough of a distance that the leash began to pull and Yeosang felt his cock twitch at the choking feeling. 

“If you wanted to be good you wouldn’t have touched yourself without my permission, would you, pet. I’m going to finish writing these emails. You’re going to put your needy mouth to use and suck me off until I’m done. Do you understand?” Yeosang nodded, mouth still muffled by the fabric of Seonghwa’s pants. 

“Yes, sir.” He sat back and waited for Seonghwa to unzip his pants and pull his cock out, but it never happened.

“Well then what the fuck are you waiting for? Suck me off.”

“I can’t, sir, your pants are still on.”

“Are you really so fucking dumb you can’t figure out how to use your mouth for anything but talking back and making pretty noises? I’m getting tired of this, Yeosang. Do you want to be good for me or not?” His Master’s words cut Yeosang down to the core, and he immediately strained forward to take the zipper between his teeth, choking himself in his eagerness. “Fucking pathetic little slut. Can’t even get my pants off properly.”

Seonghwa quickly unzipped his pants, letting his hard cock out. Yeosang leaned

forward once again, taking the blonde’s length into his mouth. He squirmed against his restraints, wishing his hands were free so he could try and brace himself against the elder’s legs. Instead, he was left to try and balance as he bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks as he took his master’s length deeper and deeper into his mouth. Yeosang felt Seonghwa’s hands leave his hair and go back to typing, and his cock twitched in his panties. Something about the feeling of being used as a cockwarmer while his Master worked was incredibly hot for him, and he flushed with both shame and arousal. 

“What would the others think of you if they were to walk in right now, Sangie? All tied up at my mercy, letting me use you as a hole to fuck? Choking yourself on a leash because you’re so eager to have my cock in your mouth? All because you couldn’t wait a half hour for me to finish my work.” Seonghwa thrusted up into Yeosang’s mouth as he spoke, hearing him gag and sputter. He reached down to hold Yeosang’s head down, feeling his pet struggle against him. He pulled him off long enough for Yeosang to catch his breath, and pushed him back down. Yeosang moaned around his length, and the vibrations sent pleasure straight to Seonghwa’s core. He kept thrusting up into the wet heat of Yeosang’s mouth, revelling in the noises coming from below. 

“You better not cum just from me using your mouth, pet. There will be worse consequences, and I already told you you wouldn’t cum for a week if you distracted me. Don’t think I forgot about that.” Yeosang whined in earnest from that, and Seonghwa smirked to himself. Yeosang had a long night ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me in the comments i DO accept constructive criticism


End file.
